


Letters Without Answers

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Character Development, Community: fan_flashworks, Developing Relationship, Draco Malfoy - character, Epistolary, F/M, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hermione Granger - character, Lucius Malfoy - character, forbidden relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius writes to his son about Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters Without Answers

Son,

I cannot fathom the mental weakness that has brought you to this. How can you shame our family, our lineage, our very blood, with that woman? I forbid you to continue this so-called relationship. You have disgraced the name of Malfoy. 

End this foolishness immediately and all will be forgiven.

Father

* * *

Son,

I will not warn you again. End things with that woman immediately or I will strike you from the family tree.

Father

* * *

Draco,

You are no longer my son.

Lucius

* * *

Mister Black,

Your mother has informed me that she has permitted you to take her family's name. Fitting. The Blacks are quite familiar with blood traitors in their line.

End your idiocy. Return home and beg my forgiveness, and I will restore you to the family.

Lucius Malfoy

* * *

Mister Black,

Why do you do this? Why is this still happening? Today I find that not only have you continued to see that woman, but you have progressed your relationship. I read in the papers - in the _gossip columns_ , boy - that you have been seen at several jewelers, examining diamonds. You cannot possibly be considering a permanent arrangement with her.

End this. Leave her. Return home.

L. Malfoy

* * *

Mister Black,

You have proposed. You have _proposed_ to that woman. A thousand years of tradition and pride, generations upon generations of pure wizardry, and you are throwing it away on a plain little bookworm who doesn't deserve the name of witch.

Why have you done this? Is this some sort of rebellion? Do you _wish_ to cause me pain? Congratulations, you have done it.

It is not too late. Cease this and return home. I am willing to forgive you.

L. Malfoy

* * *

Mister Black,

Is she pregnant? Is that the reason for these wedding plans? I could respect the sense of duty that would lead to such a decision, misguided as it is, but I pray you have not been so foolish as to have bred that woman. It is shameful enough to know that you have sullied our family to even be with her. Do not make an irrevocable mistake. Come home.

L. Malfoy

* * *

Mister Black,

There was a special edition of the _Daily Prophet_ today. An extra insert with columns and photographs extolling the romance of the wedding of the century. Your wedding.

Your wedding to that woman. Draco, how could you? How could you go this far? I cannot believe you truly feel any affection for her, much less love.

_Love!_

It is ridiculous. It is insanity. It is not possible that you could have abandoned everything I have taught you, that you could have left us all behind for her.

I do not understand you.

L. Malfoy

* * *

Mister Black,

I saw you today. Saw you in person for the first time in years. And I--

I could not believe the change I saw in you. The last time I saw your face with my own eyes, you looked an inch from death. Miserable, lost, anguished. I wanted to take you into my arms as I had done when you were a toddler and tell you that it would be better. And I could not. I could not make it better.

Today, I saw you smile. I have not seen you smile since you were fifteen.

Draco, I--

Are you happy?

L. Malfoy

* * *

Mister Black,

I have never told anyone this before. When I married your mother, it was because I could not think of a day without her. Bloodlines and magic were a secondary consideration. The sun rose on her hair and the stars shone in her eyes. When she touched my hand, I was aflame. When she smiled at me, I could not breathe. The first time we danced together, I knew. I knew I could not be whole if she did not share my life and my home. She made me the happiest man in the world, whole and alive. 

If that woman brings you half that happiness, then--

Then I do not know what to think. What to believe any longer.

L. Malfoy

* * *

Mister Black,

I have not slept in days. I saw you. I saw you with her. Outside a shop in Diagon Alley, I saw you. You had your arm around her shoulders, your fingers in her hair. She said something to you, and you laughed.

You _laughed_ , Draco, my god. It was the most free, most delighted, most beautiful sound I have ever heard. The first time you laughed as a baby put light and joy into my heart. 

This laugh broke it.

You _are_ happy. You _do_ love her.

You are a better man. You have a better life. How did this happen?

L. Malfoy

* * *

Mister Black,

When you were just a little baby, I held you close to my chest and I promised that you would grow up loved and happy. I promised that no one would ever hurt you.

I broke that promise. I hurt you. I am sorry.

L. Malfoy

* * *

 ~~Mister Black~~  
 ~~Mister Malfoy~~  
Draco,

I was wrong.

Please forgive me.

Lucius

* * *

Draco,

I wish to thank the woman who has given you what I wanted for you. Pride, love, happiness.

Your mother and I are hosting a dinner this Sunday. Please come home.

Bring your wife.

Lucius

* * *

Draco,

Congratulations. He is a wonderful, beautiful child. The photograph your wife sent of your family--

I cannot stop looking at it. I see you both in his little face, the mixture of you, and I think--

I think perhaps this is what should be.

Please tell Hermione hello for me, and give my grandson a kiss.

Lucius

* * *

My son,

You are a better man than I could have ever hoped you would be.

I am proud of you.

I am happy for you.

Thank you for standing up to me. Thank you for standing up for her. She has brought life to you again, and I am grateful for it. For her.

I love you.

Father.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Letters Without Answers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304477) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler)




End file.
